


Dark Hold Descending

by Mikey_Jameson



Series: Rising Shadow [8]
Category: Rising Shadow (CPD)
Genre: Betrayal, Drama, F/M, Genocide, Loss, Love, M/M, Murder, Sombra - Freeform, conclusion, genetic experiments, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey_Jameson/pseuds/Mikey_Jameson
Summary: The dramatic conclusion to the painful story.





	1. Operation: Spyfall

The three arrived at the satellite, and Lance picked up a small object off of the ground. “Jean’s moustache.” He whispered to himself. “He has to be around here somewhere!” Lance looked at Benjamin and Michael.

“But why should we care?” Benjamin asked. “That doesn’t help us find Katt, does it?”

“Jean Connerie works with Asal Hawaa, you dink!” He threw the moustache at Benjamin and it landed perfectly on his upper lip.

“Whatever.” Benjamin said, walking toward the satellite. He pushed the door open and found two people inside, Asal badly beaten and on the brink of death and Jean, lying on the floor, covered in stab wounds.

“Lance!” Benjamin called. “Since you love Jean so much, get him and Asal to the infirmary.”

“Dad…” Michael said with a frown. “Can I look around?”

“Isn’t that your job dill-weed?” He said. Michael looked at him and then ran off, tripping over a vodka bottle.

“Huh..?” He picked it up and read the label. “I can read Russian…” He thought to himself, confused. “Property of Vadim Efremov… the bear hunter?!”

A voice came from behind him, “Can I help you?”

“Are you Vadim?”

“I am. How may I help you?” He asked. 

“We found this!” He said, almost dropping the bottle of vodka.

Vadim took the bottle from him, “You shouldn’t be carrying this around.”

“You shouldn’t have lost it then! Did you know Jean Connerie by chance?”

“Of course I did. What makes you ask that?”

“Well we found him dead earlier.”

“That’s a shame, I’m sure Anya would be disappointed to hear.” He said, sighing.

“Anya?”

“Da, she is my colleague… perhaps you should converse with her?” Vadim asked.

“So you’re part of the MGB?” Michael asked.

“Da… but do not tell a soul.” He placed a finger to his lips and walked backwards away from Michael.

He began to walk back when he caught a whiff of something weird. After walking around the corner, he found Anya smoking a rolled up piece of paper.

“Smoking is bad for you.” He said and threw water on her.

“What the hell kid! What did you do that for?” She said, angrily.

“I do believe I already told you.” He said, a hint of sass in his voice.

“And what do you want?”

“Did you know Jean Connerie?”

“Of course not.” She snapped.

“So then why are you here?” Michael questioned.

“Idiot! SOMBRA intel!” She grinned.

“But how did you know about that?” He asked.

“Because I’m a good agent.” She grinned and he took a step back. He smiled at her and saw something in her face… something familiar.

“Where are you from?” He asked her.

“Astodia… Russia.” She smirked and walked away.

“More ties to that place…” Michael rubbed his head and walked back to Benjamin.

“Ah, Michael… I got a call from the hospital.” He began. “Asal’s finally awake.”

Michael left, heading for the hospital. He walked in and found Lance outside the room. 

He walked into the room and sat down next to the bed, “How are you feeling?”

Asal shrugged, “Alright I guess. What brings you here?”

“Well we found Jean dead.”

Her face dropped, and the mood in the room darkened. “Is he really?”

“Yes, I’m sorry. Were you close to him?”

“He and I were dating, yeah.”

“I’m sorry for your loss.”

She smiled, “I’ll be happy to help in any way I can.”

“Did you happen to see the killer by chance?”

After a few moments, she shook her head. “I didn’t see their face, but I remember they were wearing fur.”

“Ahh that helps a lot. Thanks.”

“I heard what happened to Katt by the way.”

Michael tilted his head, “Do you know where she is by chance?”

“No, but I did see her not too long ago.” Before she could say another word, her eyes closed, and she fell into a coma once more. 

“Miss?” He said, shaking her. He sighed and left, heading back to Benjamin.

“What did you learn?” Benjamin asked.

“Asal saw Katt, but she fell into a coma.” Michael sighed. “The killer wears fur.”

“Good, then you can help with the next thing.” Benjamin began. “See mid autopsy I found two cards on Jean’s body.” 

“And they belong to?” Michael asked.

“Let me talk and I’ll tell you.” Benjamin scowled. “CIA Agent Forrest Hunt.” He held up one card. “MI6 Agent George Pryce.” 

“So you want me to talk to them?” Michael questioned and Benjamin nodded. Silently Michael left, arriving at the Ice Bar where the two were sitting at the bar, drinking.

He smiled over at George, who looked at him curiously. “You’re definitely too young to be here lad.”

“And you shouldn’t be drinking. It’s bad for you.” He said.

George chuckled, “What can I help you with today?”

“So you knew Jean?”

“Of course! He was my best buddy, we used to go out for drinks all the time!”

“Are you aware of the fact that he’s dead?” Michael asked.

“Now that I think about it, I didn’t hear from him lately.”

“So why did he have your card then?”

George thought for a moment, “Like I told you, we were drinking buddies. One day I got too drunk and dropped it, he must have held onto it for me.”

Michael turned his attention to Forrest, “So why did Jean have your card then?”

“Well now that he’s dead, does it really matter?” Forrest said, taking a sip of his drink.

Michael glared at him and he sighed, “Fine. We kept in contact about SOMBRA intel.”

“What can you tell me about them?”

“Not much, I’m afraid. Jean refused to tell me anything.” Forrest said. 

“Why would he do that?”

“Baffles me. He should have just told me, and now look what happened to him.”

“Did you threaten Jean?” Michael said, not missing a beat.

“Once, but I admit, it was a bit out of line.”

Michael nodded and left the two to their drinks, quickly returning to Benjamin.

Before he could speak, Benjamin snapped at him. “Our killer has bruises.”

He wordlessly walked out and found Vadim at the satellite, as if he was looking for something.

“Vadim.” Michael said, causing Vadim to jump.

“Yes, can I help you?”

“You can. First off tell me why you killed Jean.” Michael said. 

“I didn’t do such a thing.”

“Where’d you get those bruises then?” He said, not missing a beat.

“It was an accident, nothing to worry about.”

“Jean fought back, huh?”

After a few moments, Vadim sighed. “Fine. I did it, are you happy?”

“But why?”

“Why else? El Rey told me to do it, so I obliged. Jean also had something I was interested in.”

“And that was what exactly?”

“A certain little flash drive, one that can change the world.”

“Why’s that?” Michael said, curious.

“Everyone’s been dying to get their hands on Project Zero. Who wouldn’t be after all?”

“Project Zero?”

Vadim smiled, “Now that’s classified information I’m afraid.”

“And what were you going to do with it?”

“Well I was planning to drop it off to Isabella Fairchild at the base of Crocoras.”

Michael took a step forward, “Now I’m curious as to what’s on that flash drive.”

“Well you’ll never find out.”

Before Michael could speak, Vadim ran and launched himself off the roof. Michael looked as he fell, his body lying motionless on the ground. 

“Then I guess… we better find Isabella.” Michael sighed to himself and headed back.


	2. Faire and Square

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to head to the dropoff point.

The team arrived at the base of the mountain, and Michael looked up. “I’m glad we don’t have to climb this thing at least.”

Benjamin snapped, “That’s the least of our worries. It looks like someone got to Isabella before we did.” He said, crouching down next to her body. 

Michael bent over, picking up a book. He flipped through it for a few seconds and called Benjamin over. 

“And that’s useful how?” Benjamin asked.

“It’s a clue…” 

He snatched it from him and looked it over, then tossing it back at Michael. “Archibald Ashworth. Go talk to him.”

As Michael left, Lance rolled over and sighed. “Be easy on him.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You’ve been a little on edge since Katt went missing.” He said, handing him a small CD. 

“Why wouldn’t I be? That belongs to Jonah Karam. You know what to do.” 

Lance quietly turned and left, leaving Benjamin all alone. 

Michael walked into the grocery store, and found Archibald shopping in one of the aisles. As he walked up, Archibald smiled at him. “Oh hello. Can I help you?”

He looked at his basket, and smiled. “Yes, you can.”

“I’m not snooping around in your business, am I? What do you need anyways?” Archibald said, pulling the basket away from him.

“We found Isabella dead earlier. Did you know her?”

“Fairchild, I assume. But yes, we are close. After all, she is married to my son.”

Michael held up a small book, “We found this near the scene. What on earth do you need a gardening book for?”

“Are you serious? I like to keep a garden, and grow my own produce.”

“Sounds boring to me.” Michael said.

“Well you’re just a child, so clearly you don’t understand. Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to shop in peace.” He said, and walked away.

Michael sighed and began to return to Benjamin, while Lance rolled into the pizzeria. He found Jonah sitting at the table, Asal Hawaa next to him.

“Well hello there Asal, I didn’t expect to see you here.” Lance said, smiling.

Jonah nodded, “What brings you here?”

“I’m here to ask a few questions, if you don’t mind.”

“Go ahead.” Asal said.

“We found Isabella’s body earlier. Would any of you happen to know anything about that?”

Jonah shook his head and Lance looked over at Asal, who was eating a slice of pizza.

“Oh, is it my turn?”

Lance nodded and she sighed, “No, I haven’t spoken to her in awhile.”

“I see. Well would you care to explain why this was near the scene, Jonah?” He said, putting the CD on the table.

“Yeah, I let her borrow it.” Jonah said.

“What was on it exactly?”

“It’s a movie, obviously.” Asal said, nodding towards the case.

“Of course. I also couldn’t help but notice you have a bandage on Asal. What happened?”

She shrugged, “I got a bit careless when using a knife, and sliced open my thumb. Want to see?”

“No thank you, I’ll pass. Enjoy the rest of your day.” He said, and left the two alone. 

On his way back, he picked up a small day planner from the ground. He returned and Benjamin spoke, not bothering to look over. “Our killer wears black, and they drink mulled wine.”

“How’d you find that out?” Michael asked, picking up a pair of headphones off of the ground.

Benjamin held up a small torn piece of fabric, “This. What did you two find?”

They handed their objects to Benjamin, and he carefully looked them over. After a few minutes, he looked over at Lance, handing him back the planner. 

“Looks like this belongs to Ben Scott, and it would seem he had something planned with Isabella today too. Go find him.”

As Lance left, Michael stepped up. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Can you go talk to Omar Bahir for me?”

Michael nodded and left, quickly finding Omar at zoo.

“Are you lost little guy?” Omar smiled at him as he walked up.

“Of course I’m not. I was looking for you.”

“Oh, what for?”

He held up the headphones, “You lost these.”

“I didn’t even notice, thanks very much! Is that all you wanted?”

“Nope. Did you know Isabella Fairchild?”

Omar thought for a moment before he shook his head, “The name doesn’t sound familiar, no. What makes you ask?”

“Well we found your headphones near her body.”

“A body? I’d never do such a thing, if that’s what you’re trying to say.”

Michael shook his head, “We’re just interrogating people for now.”

“I see.” Omar said, while sighing. “If you don’t mind, I’ll get going now. They’re going to be feeding the pandas soon.”

They parted ways, and on the way back to Benjamin, Michael saw Lance approaching a dog park. He walked up alongside Lance and smiled, “I thought you hated dogs?”

“It depends on the day. Can you help me look for Ben Scott?”

Michael nodded and the two eventually found him sitting under a tree, a husky by his side. The dog growled as they walked up, and Ben pulled him back.

“I’m sorry about that. He gets pretty nervous around new people.”

Lance nodded, “That’s fine. If you don’t mind, can I ask you a few questions?”

“Sure, what about?”

“Did you know Isabella Fairchild?” He asked, as Michael starting running around, the dog following. 

“Of course. I was supposed to meet her here, but she hasn’t come yet.”

“Ahh well I’m sorry you had to find out like this, but she’s dead.”

Ben looked shocked, “Izzy is dead? What happened to her?”

“We found her with multiple stab wounds, and her tongue cut out.”

“That’s horrid. Who would do such a thing?” Ben asked.

Lance shrugged, “That’s what we’re trying to figure out. Why were you meeting her here anyways?”

“Oh our dogs enjoy playing here, so once a week we bring them here to roam around.” He said, smiling over at Michael. 

“I see. Well I’ll leave you to it then.” Lance said, and called Michael over. The two left, much to Michael’s dismay.

They returned to Benjamin, and Michael ran over to Benjamin. “Dad, can we get a dog?”

“What makes you say that?”

“We went to the dog park to interrogate someone! I played with a husky.”

Benjamin ruffled Michael’s his hair and smiled. “We’ll see. For now we should work on finding our killer.”

Lance smiled, “I have an idea of who it is.”

The three left, and arrived at a donut shop. Lance approached Asal, and cleared his throat. 

“First pizza and now donuts? That’s not a very healthy way to eat.” Benjamin said.

Asal smiled, “Hey it’s my life. What brings you here?”

“I’m here to find out a reason.” He said, not missing a beat.

“A reason for what exactly?” She asked, taking a bite of her donut.

“Well you tell me. Why did you kill Isabella?”

Asal smiled, “You mean Fairchild, yeah?”

“Yes. So, why?”

“Well I was asked to take her out, as a matter of national security.”

Benjamin frowned, “I don’t believe you.”

“Well MOSSAD told me she was after a big shipment, one that could threaten our world.” 

He sighed, and she smiled. “You know what? Now that I think about it, I did see El Rey. Come with me, and I’ll show you.”

“And how do I know this isn’t a trap?” Benjamin asked.

“Trust me. Just come with me to my base and I’ll explain everything.”

After a few moments, he nodded and looked over at Lance. “Can I trust you two to be in charge while I’m gone?”

They nodded and he got up, leaving with Asal. Meanwhile back in Sinner’s End, a woman lay on a hospital bed, breathing heavily.

“Come on Sandra… push.” The nurse said, and Sandra pushed heavily. Next to her stood a blond man.

“Yes, give me his child.” Russell Crane said with a devilish grin.

“Aah!” Sandra screamed as she pushed one final time. The room filled with the sounds of a baby crying and Russell picked her up. 

“Welcome to the team Lucille Carmichael.” He chuckled.


	3. A Baldwinning Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodnight sweet Adelia.

The two arrived at the Baldwin Mansion, and Michael looked up at the building. “It’s so large. We could get lost in there.”

Lance smiled and entered the building, Michael following close behind. “Just stick with me, and you won’t get lost.”

Michael tripped as they entered, and screaming upon realizing it was a body. Lance came over and sighed, “Adelia Baldwin… Look around for clues.”

“Like this?” Michael said, holding up a letter opener, as he got up off of the ground. 

Lance carefully took it from him, noticing it was covered in blood. He read the initials on the side and handed it back over to Michael. “This belongs to Holly Hopper. See why she’s around here, and why was here.”

Michael left, and found Holly loitering outside. She looked at him as he walked over, “What do you want?”

“We found this, and it was covered in Adelia’s blood.”

“And that’s my problem because?” She snapped.

“This is yours, is it not?”

“Of course it is, that’s why you’re here. Is it not?”

“Then do you know something about her death? Better yet, were you the one who killed her?” He said, not missing a beat.

“Don’t be stupid. Why would I do such a thing?”

“No telling.”

She huffed and walked away without another word, and Michael walked back, only to run into Eliza Baldwin.

“Oh you’re finally here! I’ll let my husband know.”

“I’m sure he already knows. However, did you know that Adelia is dead?”

Eliza looked shocked and shook her head, “No, I didn’t. What happened?”

“It looks like she was stabbed in the throat with this.” He said, holding up the letter opener.

“That’s...wow.”

“Where were you earlier?” He asked.

She thought for a moment, “I was out in the garden, watering the flowers. Would you like to come see?”

“No thanks, maybe later.” Michael said, and left her. He walked back in and Lance looked up at him, holding up a small pipe. “Our killer smokes a hookah.”

“What is that exactly?” He asked, and picked up a small envelope off of the ground.

“It’s like a cigarette of sorts. Did you find something?”

Michael tore open the envelope and took out a piece of paper, reading it over. After a few moments, he handed it to Lance. “Oh I’d recognize this handwriting anywhere. Talmadge is probably in his office right about now.”

He left, and walked up the stairs, eventually walking to Talmdage’s office. He knocked on the door and let himself in, Talmadge smiled as he walked in.

“Ah, you made it. Were there any troubles getting here?” He asked.

Michael shook his head, and held up the envelope. “No, but would you care to explain this?”

“Ah that. I asked Adelia to meet me this evening.”

“We found her dead in the hallway downstairs.”

Talmadge was shocked, almost falling over in his chair. “Is she really?”

Michael nodded and Talmadge sighed, “She expressed an interest in starting a business. I wanted to chat with her and help her get on her way.”

“Well where were you earlier?” Michael said, not missing a beat.

“I’ve been in my office all day. Eliza came to visit me not too long ago.”

“Ah right, she said she was in the garden all day.”

Talmadge looked confused, “But we don’t have a garden?”

“Are you sure about that?” 

He nodded and Michael sighed, “I see. Well I’ll let you be for now.”

Michael returned to Lance, who held up a small phone. He tossed it over to Michael and smiled, “Baxter is around here somewhere. Oh and our killer wears grey.”

“Alright. See you in a bit.” Michael said, and left. He found Baxter outside, walking along a small path. 

“Hi Baxter!” Michael said, running up to him.

“Well hello there young man.”

Michael beamed with pride, and held up the phone. “You dropped this!”

“Ah I almost forgot.”

“So you knew you lost it?” Michael asked.

“Yeah. I was going to see Talmadge, but then I saw Adelia’s body in the hallway. I ended up panicking and ran out.”

“I see. Why were you going to see him?”

Baxter smiled, “He and I have some unfinished business, but it’s nothing for you to worry about. You should get going back to Lance, I’ll see you later.”

He then walked away quickly, and there was a rustle behind Michael. He turned around to find Archie Rochester attempting to sneak away.

“And what do you think you’re doing?” Michael said.

Archie smiled, “I was coming out for a breath of fresh air, but I couldn’t help but overhear you conversation.”

“That’s a bit rude, don’t you think?”

“Yes, I’m sorry. However, I did happen to see the killer before they left.”

Michael smiled, “Who was it?”

Archie shrugged, “All I could tell is that they were wearing a hat.”

“Well then why didn’t you tell someone?”

“I was afraid they’d kill me if they found out. Besides, what if the person I told was the killer?

“You have a good point.” Michael said.

“Adelia meant the world to me…”

“What do you mean?” Michael asked.

“Her and I were dating, but we hadn’t told her parents yet.” He sighed, “Well I’ll get going now. Good luck on finding whoever did it.”

He left and Michael returned back to Lance, who had a curious look on his face. 

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked. 

“I’m trying to figure out the killer.”

Michael smiled, “I have an idea. Eliza lied about being in the garden, don’t you think that’s suspicious?”

Lance nodded and the two left, finding Eliza in her room, hurriedly packing. 

“Going somewhere?” Lance said. 

“Ah… It’s nothing.”

“Mind telling me why you killed your own daughter?” 

Eliza sighed, and closed the suitcase. “She was doing something sneaky, and I wasn’t going to let that slide.”

“Sneaky as in?”

“I thought she joined SOMBRA.”

Lance crossed his arms, “The only thing she was hiding is the fact she had a boyfriend. Maybe next time you shouldn’t assume things.”

Eliza’s face dropped and she began to cry, and Lance placed the cuffs on her. She sighed as they entered the cruiser, Cyrus tipping his hat. As they began to drive a car drove in their direction.

Time seemed to slow down as Lance turned, the car hit them hard and Cyrus threw his arms around Michael. As the car spun out… the other vehicle reversed and drove off. Leaving behind the smoking heap that was once the Concordia Cop Cruiser.


	4. A Killer Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can they get out alive?

Benjamin raced toward the smoking heap, Asal hot on his heels. As he arrived he grabbed for the doors but they wouldn’t move. Cyrus lay in the front seat, holding Michael tight, Michael cried as he tried frantically to wake up Cyrus.

Lance and Eliza lay unconscious in the back, but it was clear that the crash had killed Cyrus. Benjamin grabbed a crowbar from his car and forced the doors open, pulling everyone out.

“Benjamin, looks like Mr Riley didn’t make it.” Asal said, touching his neck.

“Lance and Michael are okay, that’s what matters.” He said, not loud enough for her to hear.

“I suppose this is the point where we figure out who did it?” She asked. Picking up a piece of a headlight.

“Yep, show me that glass.” He looked at it and frowned. “Belongs to Andrew… I should’ve known they’d use his car.”

“I don’t know about that…” She pointed down the path and Andrew was standing. Tears in his eyes.

Benjamin walked over, still in shock. “Andrew?”

“Hi Ben.” He said, smiling.

“But you’re supposed to be dead. How are you?”

Andrew pointed to a small chip on his neck, “I was revived.”

“But why?”

He shrugged and Benjamin hugged him, “What are you doing here?”

“I was on my way to the town, but saw what happened.”

“So did you see the killer?” Benjamin asked.

Andrew shook his head, “No, I didn’t. Although they were driving a police cruiser… maybe the best course would be talking to your team.” Andrew shrugged a little and walked away, leaving Benjamin dumbfounded.

“So who do we know in your team that has a tie to SOMBRA?” Asal asked.

“Well besides Katt, Aeri…” Benjamin gave Asal the address for the prison and she headed there, sitting opposite Aeri she began to speak.

“I’m sure you know why I’m here.” Asal said.

“Enlighten me?”

“Cyrus Riley is dead.”

“And you’re asking me because?” She said, confused. “I can only do so much from a jail cell.”

“Well you’ve got a connection with SOMBRA. There’s not much stopping you from giving them a call.”

Aeri chuckled, “I’m not that stupid. If I were you, I’d be talking to Jason. Only he’s stupid enough to do something like that.”

“Noted…” Asal said, standing up. “So I’m heading back to headquarters.” She drove there and knocked on Jason’s door.

Asal walked in and Jason smiled over at her, “Hello!”

“Hi Jason.” She said, taking a seat. “Did you hear what happened?”

He gently nodded, “Cyrus is dead, yeah.”

“Do you happen to know anything about it?” She asked.

“No, I don’t. What did you find of mine anyways?”

“Oh nothing. Aeri suggested we talk to you.”

He gasped, “Aeri is out of prison?”

“No, she’s not. We visited her, don’t worry.”

He sighed and leaned back in his chair, “I’m sorry, I wish I could be of more help.”

Asal nodded and returned to Benjamin, who held up a small container. “Our killer eats raspberries.”

“Well that’s not very helpful.”

“I agree, but this certainly is.” He said, handing her a phone. “This is Lance’s, can you go talk to him?”

Asal quietly stepped over to Lance, “Are you okay?”

He looked over at her and nodded, “We’ll be fine.”

“We found this.” She said, handing back his phone.

Lance sighed, “It’s cracked, but I can always get it fixed. Do you have any idea of who did this?”

“Not yet, no.”

“I see, well I should get back to Michael.” He said, and left. 

Asal began to walk back over, when she saw something shining on the ground. She picked up a badge and looked it over.

After a few moments, she went over to Benjamin and held it up. “You dropped this.”

He patted his pocket and sighed, ‘’It would seem that way, yes.”

“But when? You weren’t here when the accident happened.”

“I could have easily dropped it looking for clues you know. By the way, our killer is a man.”

“Well that rules out Aeri.” Asal sighed. 

“I haven’t the faintest idea who did this…” 

She thought for a moment, and then smiled. “Actually, I think I know who did.”

As if on cue, there was a voice from behind Benjamin. They turned to face Andrew, a somber expression on his face.

“Andrew…” Benjamin said, shocked.

He was silent and Benjamin finally managed to choke out the sentence, “Why? Cyrus was one of us, now he’s dead.”

“It’s not like I had a choice.”

“What do you mean?” Benjamin implored.

“El Rey revived me for my abilities, and asked me to do it.”

“So you know El Rey then?” He asked, to which Andrew nodded.

“I do.”

“Tell me, who is it?”

Andrew shook his head, “I’m afraid I can’t. There is one way though…”

“What is it?”

“Give me a lesser sentence, then I’ll tell you.”

Benjamin’s voice was stern as he spoke, and he slapped the cuffs on Andrew’s wrist. “I’m sorry, but that’s not happening.”

“Maybe you should…” Asal said to him.

“Whatever, for now he’s going to the interrogation room. He’ll give me my information.” Benjamin smiled. “Whatever it takes.”


	5. Rey of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Project Zero comes to a head...

Benjamin sighed and slumped into his chair, Michael looked over. “Are you okay dad?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit stressed.”

The doors opened and Benjamin looked over to see Russell Crane walking in. Quickly, he got up and tackled Russell to the ground. 

“Rude much?” Russell said, while smiling.

“What are you doing here, and how did you escape from prison?”

“I have my ways.”

“Well it doesn’t matter now.” Benjamin said, holding Russell’s hands behind his back. “Let’s get you in a prison cell.”

Russell chuckled, “It won’t matter. I’ll always get out, and this time won’t be an exception.”

Benjamin threw Russell in the cell, locking it behind him. His phone chimed and he looked at it, then grabbed Michael from the main room. “Come on.”

“What’s going on?” Michael asked.

“They found Andrew’s body in the interrogation room upstairs.”

The two headed upstairs and Lance met them in the hallway. He sighed and looked over at Benjamin. “We need to have a chat.”

Michael left the two alone, and Benjamin looked at Lance. “What’s wrong?”

“I found this.” He said, while holding up Benjamin’s pocket watch.

“How did you get that?”

“I found it near Andrew. You tried to talk to him, didn’t you?” Lance asked.

“No, not at all. I was downstairs earlier with Russell.”

“What do you mean?”

“Russell walked in. I arrested him and stuck him in a cell.” Benjamin said.

“Was Michael there?”

Benjamin nodded and Lance sighed, “I’ll have to ask him later. So you really have no idea how this got in there?”

“No, I don’t.”

“I see. I’ll look around for more clues. You should go in there and help Michael.”

He nodded and walked into the room, Andrew’s body was slumped over the table, a bullet hole in his forehead. He began to tear up, and Michael walked over, hugging Benjamin. “Hey it’s okay.”

“Thanks Mikey. Did you find anything?”

Michael smiled and held up a small wallet. “Yes, this belongs to Arthur Wright.”

“But how? He should be in jail right now.”

Michael shrugged and Benjamin sighed, handing him a pair of cufflinks. “While I go talk to him, can you find Colin James?”

He then left and found Arthur sitting outside at a local cafe, enjoying a cup of coffee. As Benjamin sat down across from him, Arthur smiled. “Been a while since we last met.”

“Of course, but why aren’t you in prison right now?”

“I have my ways. With money you can buy your way out of practically anything.”

“You should have stayed, after all that’s where you belong.” Benjamin said, his voice cold.

“Aw don’t be like that Benjamin. We had some fun times together.”

“Says the man who killed all of my friends.”

He took a sip of his coffee and smiled, “Learn to let go of the past.”

“Andrew is dead. Any ideas on why your wallet was in our interrogation room. 

Arthur shook his head, “I do, but it’s none of your business.”

Benjamin grew angry and stood up, “I’ll talk to you later, and you’d better be willing to cooperate.” He left, and meanwhile Michael walked up to Colin, tapping him on the shoulder. 

“Hi, are you Colin?” He asked.

“I am, but you can call me Jimmy.”

“Well, it's nice to meet you Jimmy. Did you know Andrew Russell?”

“The name doesn’t sound familiar, sorry. What’s this about?” Colin asked.

“We found a body earlier, and are looking for the killer.”

“I wish I could be of help.”

“Well where were you earlier?” Michael asked.

“I was shopping, getting groceries and what not. Speaking of, I should get going.” He said, motioning to the bags on his arms. “I’ve got some frozen stuff and I’d hate for it to melt.”

Michael nodded and Jimmy hurriedly rushed off. He returned to the office, but Benjamin was nowhere in sight. 

Benjamin walked into the bookstore, while holding a camera. He browsed the aisles until he spotted who he was looking for, and approached them.

“Are you Elias Willingham by chance?”

“I am, but who are you?” Elias asked.

“Ah my name is Benjamin Jameson, I’m part of the CPD.”

“Pleased to meet you. How can I help?”

Benjamin held out the camera and smiled, “I believe this is yours?”

“Oh you found it, thank goodness!” He said, taking it from him. “Where did you find it?”

“It was at our office.”

Elias looked confused, “But I lost it earlier at the nature park?”

“So you weren’t anywhere near the police office?” Benjamin asked, to which Elias shook his head.

“No, not at all.”

“Did you happen to know a man by the name of Andrew Russell?”

Elias shook his head once more, “No, sorry.”

“It’s fine. Enjoy your time, and be sure to take good care of that camera.” Benjamin smiled and left. As he walked back in, he found Michael spinning around in a chair and smiled.

“What are you up to?”

“I was waiting on you.” Michael said, while attempting to stand up.

Benjamin grabbed his elbow and Michael smiled, handing him a receipt. “I found this earlier while I was waiting.”

He looked it over, and sighed. “I guess we should go talk to Russell. By the way, where is Lance?”

Michael shrugged, “He left earlier.”

The two walked to the cells, only to find them all empty. Benjamin groaned and ran outside, Michael following close behind.

“Stop!” Benjamin shouted, upon seeing Russell.

He smiled and turned to face him, “I told you I’d get out. Should have kept a better eye on me.”

“Well it doesn’t matter now, since you’ll be going back.” Benjamin said, taking a step forward. 

“I think not. After all, you have more important matters to tend to, such as figuring out who killed Russell.”

“How did you know that?”

“You guys aren’t very quiet when you talk. I’ll be seeing you soon.” He said, and walked away.

Meanwhile, Lance entered a small art gallery, and found a woman admiring the paintings. She looked over and smiled, “Come to look at the art?”

“Actually I came to talk to you. The name is Lance Carmichael.” He said, holding out his hand.

She shook it and smiled once more, “Eleanor Halsted. How can I help you?”

“Did you know anyone by the name of Andrew Russell?”

“No, I didn’t. Is he a friend of yours?”

Lance nodded, “So I found your earring at the police station.”

“Oh you did? Thank you very much, it slipped off earlier.”

“Why were you there?” He asked.

“Oh I was visiting someone. Do you work for them?”

Lance nodded once more and she smiled, “That sounds like a lovely job.” Her watch began to beep and she sighed. “I’m sorry but I must be getting back to work now. If you want to chat again, I’ll be off later!”

She left, and Lance returned to the two. Benjamin picked up a small cloth off of the floor and looked it over. “So our killer is a man, and wears black. Does that ring any bells?”

After a few moments, Michael smiled. “Follow me, I got this.”

The three left and found Jimmy at the gym. He smiled at Michael, “Hello again buddy. What brings you here?”

“I’ve come to talk to you.”

“About what?”

“Well why did you claim not to know Andrew, even though you’re the one who killed him?” Michael asked.

Jimmy was confused, “But I didn’t kill anyone?”

“All the clues match up to you.” Michael said, not missing a beat.

“No, there must be a mistake.”

Michael sighed and cuffed Jimmy, and the three headed back to the station. They put him in a cell and began to walk back towards the entrance, but were met by a familiar face.

The chair spun and Russell turned to face them. He smiled, “Well hello again.”

Benjamin took a step forward, “Russell, what are you doing here?”

“Oh I’m doing what I should have done ages ago. Thank you by the way.”

“For what exactly?”

He smiled, “For leading my angel right back. Isn’t that right darling?”

A figure stepped out of the shadows and Benjamin took a step back. “Katt…”

Russell smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She seemed cold, and her eyes were grey and lifeless, rather than their usual red. She smiled, “And what did you call me here for Russell?”

“To deal with a little issue I’ve been having. People being nosy when they should stay out of it.”

Benjamin took a step forward, “Katt! We were so worried about you.”

She held up her hand, not looking at him and he grew silent, finding himself unable to speak. “What shall I do with them?”

Russell leaned in and whispered in her ear, “Get rid of them. I’ll meet you back at the office.”

He turned and began to leave, but Benjamin shouted over at him. “What did you do to her?”

“Nothing, that’s just her true self. Have fun my angel.” He said, and left.

Azula smiled and tilted her head, looking over at the team. She snapped her fingers and there was an explosion in the lower part of the building. 

She turned to walk away, and Benjamin rushed over to her. “Wait, what’s going on?”

A piece of the ceiling fell in between and she looked back, her eyes cold, a smile on her face. “If I were you, I’d run, unless you feel like dying.”

There was a massive explosion and the team ran out of the building, Azula and Russell were nowhere in sight. They watched as the building crumbled, and the end began to unravel...


	6. Electric Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katt's gone...

The team searched through the rubble, finding the bodies of Colin James and Eliza Baldwin. Benjamin sighed and sat on the ground, Lance wheeled over to him. “Hey…”

He looked up at Lance, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

“I just can’t....Katt’s…”

Lance smiled, “We’ll get her back, don’t worry.” His phone chimed and he looked at it, sighing. 

“Something wrong?”

“Yeah, another body was found.”

“Where?” Benjamin asked.

“SOMBRA headquarters…”

Benjamin looked over at shock, and then stood up. The three arrived at the massive building, and walked in. There was an eerie silence, and the hallways were dark. Michael and Lance took the lead, while Benjamin followed behind. He heard a chuckle from behind and turned around, to find no one there.

The three arrived in a small office, Russell sat slumped over his desk. Benjamin stepped forward, noticing the long slit running across Russel’s neck.

Michael took a step back, “Dad, it’s scary here. Can we go?”

“Of course not, we have to figure out who did this.” He said, picking up a small piece of paper off the floor. He looked it over, and handed it to Lance. “This belongs to Sapphire Nuevo. Can you go talk to her and figure out why she’s here?”

Lance left and Michael looked around the office, noticing a small black flash drive on the floor. “Hey I found this.” He said, handing it to Benjamin.

“This is Erica Ruvian’s… Can you go find her, while I look for clues?”

Michael nodded and left, in search of Erica. Meanwhile, Lance found Sapphire nearby at a cafe. She smiled as she approached, “It’s good to see you again. I didn’t realize you were here.”

“I could say the same.” He said, holding up a bookmark. “Any reason this was at SOMBRA’s office?”

She nodded and took a sip of her coffee, “I left it last time I was there.”

“And when was that exactly?”

“Hmm, about three months ago?” She said.

“Why were you going to SOMBRA?”

“To chat with Russell about something.”

Lance was shocked, “You knew him?”

She silently nodded, and he spoke once more. “How did you know him?”

“It was a long time ago, but I’d rather not talk about it, if that’s fine?”

“Of course. Have a good day.” He said, and left. On the way back, he said Michael walking down the street and joined him. 

“Who are you looking for?” Lance asked.

“Erica Ruvian, whoever that is.”

A voice came from behind them, “Excuse me?”

They turned to find Erica walking behind them, she was looking up from her phone. Michael smiled, “Oh hi!”

She smiled, “Hello there. Nice to see you again Lance.”

He nodded and she tapped on her phone once more. Michael walked alongside her, and looked over at her. “What are you doing?”

“Well I was about to go to a meeting.”

“Oh what for?” He asked.

“I’ve got a company to run, that’s what. Speaking of, I heard what happened to Lukas.”

“Did you know him?”

Erica nodded and Lance spoke up, “Did you happen to know Russell Crane as well?”

She nodded again, “Yes. We were looking into a partnership with him a couple years ago, but decided to go with a different company. Speaking of, how is Katt doing?”

Michael was confused, “You know Katt as well?”

“I was originally going to hire her, but an incident arose and she eventually left. Last I heard she joined you?”

“That’s right!”

Erica smiled, “Good for her. I heard SOMBRA was a pain for her.”

Michael began to speak, but her phone chimed and she smiled. “I’m sorry, but I really should get going.”

She left and on the way back, Michael noticed something in the hallway. He picked up a broken necklace, and shoved it into his pocket. As they walked in, Benjamin smiled at them. “Good news. I figured out that our killer drinks coffee!”

Lance started looking around and Michael pulled Benjamin off to the side. He pulled the necklace out of his pocket, his voice quiet. “I found this.”

Benjamin gently took it, “This is Katt’s…”

He sighed and Michael looked at him, worry on his face. “Let me talk to her!”

“No, it’s too dangerous. I’ll do it later.” 

Lance joined the two, and handed Benjamin a wallet and a bag of cookies. Benjamin looked at the tag on the cookie bag and handed it to Michael, while smiling. 

“You can go talk to Asal. As for this wallet, it belongs to me.”

Michael left and Lance sighed, “So I’m sure you know how this goes.”

Benjamin laughed, “Of course I do.”

“So when did you drop it?”

Benjamin thought for a moment, “I think it was when we first arrived? I can’t recall all that well.”

“So you knew Russell, yeah?”

“I used to be friends with him years ago, we worked in the Bureau together.”

“What happened?”

“Well when I worked with him, we took down Arsenio, who was the original El Rey. I didn’t realize that by taking him down, Russell took his place.”

“And you stopped talking to him after that?” Lance asked.

“Well it was actually after he applied to the CPD, and got rejected. Then he got arrested, and we lost touch.”

Lance sighed, “I see. Well you should go find Katt now I guess?”

Benjamin nodded, “Yes… I’ll be back in a bit.”

He left, while Michael walked up to Asal, who he found standing outside the building. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to help if you need it.” She said.

“I think we’ve got it under control. I do have to ask you a few questions though.”

“Go ahead.”

“Did you know Russell?” He asked, to which she nodded. 

“Where from?”

“He and I chatted occasionally. If anything, we were colleagues instead of friends.”

“So I’m sure you know he’s dead?” Michael asked.

“Of course. I was the one who texted about it after all.”

“You were?”

She nodded, and he thought for a moment. “But how did you know he was dead?”

“I came here to talk with him, and found him dead.”

Michael looked her up and down, “Okay. You can go for now.” He said, and walked back towards Lance.

Meanwhile, Benjamin roamed the dark halls, searching for Katt. After no luck, he walked down another hallway, and noticed a light coming from one of the rooms. He gently pushed open the door, and found Azula sitting in a chair, her feet propped up on the desk. “About time.”

“You knew I was coming?” He said.

She motioned over to a series of TVs, “Of course I did. I’ve seen everything so far.”

“So how exactly do you know Russell?”

“I’ve worked with him for the past ten years, although I don’t see why it’s any of your business, Jameson.” She said, spitting out his name.

“I’m sorry Katt, I’m just trying to understand what happened.”

“Rule one, you don’t call me that. My name is Azula.” She said, glaring at him.

“So why did you join SOMBRA?”

“After her parents died, they promised her they could give her a good life, and find out who killed her parents. It’s a shame really.”

“What is?” He said, taking a step forward.

“That she was so gullible. After all, the Shadow is part of SOMBRA, and she ended up joining the wrong side.”

“Who?”

Azula smiled, “That’s who killed her parents. Have you not been paying attention?”

Benjamin sighed, “Can you come with me at least?”

“Nope.”

“But I just want to help! I know Katt is in there somewhere.” He said, and noticed a small pool of blood on the floor. 

“I said no, and that’s final. Now leave, before I make you do so myself.” She said, a cold look in her eyes.

He sighed and left, closing the door behind him. Benjamin returned to the others, Lance looked up as he walked in. He smiled at Benjamin, “Our killer drinks coffee.”

“Do they? That’ll help quite a bit. Where’s Michael?”

“He’s out looking for Arthur Wright.”

“I’ll go find him!” Benjamin said, running off.

He found Michael wandering the streets by himself, and joined his side. Michael looked up at him and smiled, “How did it go with Katt?”

Benjamin shrugged and began to speak, but was cut off by Michael as he ran across the road. He followed after, and grabbed Michael by the shoulders. “Do you have a death wish?”

“But… I saw Arthur.”

“Next time, be more careful. I can’t lose you too.” Benjamin said, ruffling Michael’s hair.

The two made their way over to a park, and found Arthur by a pond, feeding ducks bread.

Benjamin sighed, “You do realize bread is bad for them, right?”

Arthur looked over and smiled, “Well hello again.”

“Did you know Russell Crane?”

“Getting straight to the point I see. I only talked to him once or twice.” Arthur said.

“Well then, I don’t suppose you have any reason to kill him?”

“Of course not. I barely knew the man, so why would I kill him in the first place?”

Michael stepped forward, “But I found your watch at the scene.”

He looked down at his wrist, “Oh, I didn’t even notice. Can I have that back please?”

“So you really don’t know anything?” Benjamin asked, as Michael handed the watch back to Arthur.

“I’m afraid not, just trying to enjoy a peaceful day.” He said, and Benjamin took the hint. He grabbed Michael’s hand and the two left, returning to Lance.

Lance handed Benjamin a torn piece of cloth, which he looked over. “They must wear black.”

“Exactly.” Lance nodded. “And they’re also a female.”

Benjamin looked up at Lance, a pain in his eyes. Lance sighed, handing him a small remote. “At least take this.”

“What is it?” Benjamin said, looking it over.

“It’s a remote. Apparently Russell used it to keep her in line, according to the files I found. It can also change her back too.”

Benjamin hesitantly took it, “This won’t harm her, right?”

He shook his head, “In the notes, Russell was able to use it without any harm. You should take Michael with you, just in case.”

“I’m not going to arrest her though.”

Lance was confused, “Why not?”

“She’s not in control of herself, I think she deserves to be acquitted.”

After a few moments, Lance nodded. “Just be careful.”

“We’ll be back in a bit.” He said, and the two left. 

As they walked down the hallway, there was a sense of foreboding. The two finally arrived at the office, and Benjamin walked in first, Michael following timidly behind.

Azula smiled as they walked in, “Took you long enough.”

“Why’d you do it?” Benjamin asked.

She stood up from the desk and walked over, “Why wouldn’t I? After all the children he’s killed, don’t you think he deserved it? Oh and don’t tell me you forgot about Luke.”

“What do you mean?”

She tilted her head, “He killed Luke as well, so he had to pay the price.”

“And that was his life.”

“Exactly. So what are you going to do now, hmm?” She said curiously.

“You’re coming with us.”

The mood in the room darkened, and her voice was stern as she spoke. “No.”

“But Katt.”

There was a low rumble in the ceiling overhead and she smiled, “I said no.”

Benjamin sighed, the remote still behind his back. He hesitated over the button, and she tilted her head, smiling. “Give me the remote.”

“How…”

“I’m not stupid.” She snapped. “Unless you want to die, you better hand it over.”

He refused and she began to raise her hand. Without another moment of hesitation, he pushed the button and she fell to the floor in pain. Benjamin found himself being flung back, and the remote clattered to the floor, breaking into pieces. He looked over and noticed as her sleeve rolled up, that she had a deep gash on her arm.

His voice was frantic as he spoke, “Katt stop! This isn’t who you are.”

Azula looked over at him, her face cold. “I’m tired of people telling me what I should be. Who do you think you are to tell me otherwise?”

He couldn’t think of a reply and she smiled, “That’s what I thought.” 

Her attention snapped over to Michael, “And what do you think of this, little one?”

Michael found himself unable to find the words, and Benjamin stepped forward. “Leave him out of this. It’s between me and you.”

Carefully he walked closer to her, and she watched his every move. “The Katt I know is can be sassy at times, but she wouldn’t want anyone to get hurt.”

“She’s gone now.” Azula snapped.

“No, she’s still in there. You belong with us Katt, not here.” She was silent and he spoke once more. 

“You can leave your past behind once and for all, but you have to trust me.” He said, and held out a hand towards her.

She slapped it away, her voice angry. “No.”

“At least let me help you, since you’re hurt.”

“I said no. Aren’t you afraid of me?”

Benjamin sighed and sat near her. “No, I’m not.”

Azula chuckled, and Benjamin’s face turned serious as he moved closer. “Katt wouldn’t want any of this. Please, just come with us. We’ll find a way to fix this.”

“How many times do I have to tell you no?”

“Katt… I’m sorry, but I’m not leaving without you.”

“Then it will be your funeral.” Azula said, smiling, drops of her blood hitting the floor.

“I’d rather die trying than leave you here. Surely you know that.”

She was silent and he moved a bit closer, “Katt… I love you. So much that I’m risking my life for you. I want to stay by your side, no matter what.”

There was a flash of recognition in her eyes, her voice quiet as she spoke. “What?”

He smiled, “I love you Katt, and I don’t care what you are.”

She moved forward and he flinched, but instead of hurting him, she wrapped him in a hug. Tears streamed down her face, and he gently wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to...” She said, in between sobs.

“Hey it’s fine. I’m just glad to have you back.”

After a few moments of silence, Michael quietly sat next to them on the ground. Katt smiled over at him, “Hey Mikey.”

“I missed you Katt.”

She smiled at him, and then over at Benjamin. “Me too… Did I ever tell you that I love you both? But I love Ben more...” 

Her words became slurred and Benjamin looked over at her, worry in his eyes. “We need to get you to a doctor.”

“I’ll be fine… But seriously I love you, like a lot...” She trailed off and went limp in Benjamin’s arms, as the blue light on her bracelet turned red, her blood spilling out onto the floor...


	7. A Stone's Throw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of El Reys dramatic takedown...

The three stood silent in the elevator, and Michael was the first to speak. 

“So are we going to ride a helicopter?”

Lance shook his head, “Josh asked us to meet him here. He said he arranged a meeting with El Rey, and that they should be here.”

“So, this is like super dangerous, right?” Michael said.

Benjamin nodded, and Lance sighed. “Yeah. I’ll be leading the case for now.”

The elevator dinged and as the doors opened, the three stepped out onto the helipad, only to notice scattered body parts. Lance rushed over, and sighed. “Josh… it looks like El Rey got to him.”

Michael leaned over and picked up a bottle of whiskey, looking at the label. “I’ll be back. I’m going to find Aeri.” He said, and got back in the elevator. 

Benjamin then picked up a small keychain off of the ground and handed it to Lance. He sighed, “Can you talk to Jason?”

He nodded and left, leaving Lance all alone on the roof. 

Michael found Aeri outside, eating a sandwich. He sat down next to her and sighed, “You didn’t like Jason, did you?”

“Somewhat. He annoyed me most times. What makes you ask?” She said.

“We found his brother, Josh, dead on the helipad.”

“Well that’s a shame.”

“You’re a suspect.” Michael said, and she nodded.

“I know, that’s why you’re talking to me.”

“So where were you earlier?” He asked.

“I was at the park. Why does it matter to you?” She snapped.

His voice was quiet as he spoke, “I’m just doing my job…”

She sighed, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to get angry.”

“How did you get out of prison?”

“I escaped.” She said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

“But how?”

She smiled, “That’s a secret. Now run along and let me enjoy my food in peace.”

Michael left, while Benjamin walked up to Jason. He put a hand on his shoulder, and Jason jumped.

He smiled at Benjamin, “Don’t scare me like that!”

Benjamin sighed and Jason looked worried. “What’s wrong?”

“Jason, we… we found Josh dead.”

He took a step back and fell to the ground, Benjamin helped him up. “Are you sure?”

Benjamin nodded and Jason began to cry. “I’m sorry you had to find out like this….” He said, and hugged Jason.

“What happened?” He said, in between tears.

Benjamin shook his head, “I’d rather not say. Are you okay?”

Jason nodded and took a deep breath of air, “So you found something of mine then?”

“I did.” He said, and held out the keychain. “We found this on the helipad.”

“I gave this to him...as a birthday present a few days ago.”

Benjamin sighed and took a step back, “Do you know anyone who would have wanted him dead?”

“No, I can’t think of anyone…”

“I see. I’ll let you be for now, okay?”

Jason nodded and Benjamin left, bumping into Michael on the way back.

On the way up, Michael was the first to speak. “How’d he take it?”

“He’s devastated, but I’d be the same way.”

The two walked back onto the roof and Lance tossed a small plush over in Michaels’ direction. “Can you go talk to Baldwin? I need to have a chat with Benjamin.”

Michael left and Benjamin looked over at Lance. “What’s up?”

Lance held up a pocket watch, “I found this.”

Benjamin sighed, “Lance…”

“What were you doing up here earlier?” He asked.

“I came to see if Josh was waiting for us, but he hadn’t arrived yet. That’s all.”

“Are you sure?”

Benjamin nodded and Lance sighed, “How close were you with Josh?”

“I’ve only ever talked to him during interrogations, so not very well.”

“Did you have anything against him?” He asked, not missing a beat.

“I mean I didn’t like how he treated Jason, but that was it.”

Lance sighed and handed Benjamin a small dagger. He looked over it and his eyes widened, “This is…”

“Yeah. I’ll stay here while you go.”

Benjamin left, while Michael walked up to Talmadge, who smiled at him.

“Hello again Michael. How are you doing?”

He shrugged, “Alright I guess. We found your plush at the helipad.”

Talmadge began to blush, “Ah it’s nothing really. It’s just a toy from my childhood.”

“Well why was it on the helipad?”

“I don’t really know. Last I checked, it was back at my house.”

“Did you know Josh Byrd?” He asked.

Talmadge thought for a few moments, and then nodded. “I’ve met him a few times, yes.”

“Have you talked to him recently?”

“Unfortunately not.”

“I see. Well thank you very much.” Michael said, and left.

Benjamin arrived at the hospital and walked up the stairs, arriving at a room. He stood at the door, and hesitated, before opening it. He walked in and Katt looked over, smiling. She held a small baby in her arms, and Benjamin looked surprised. 

“Katt… what…”

She smiled, a tired look on her face. “It’s not mine, don’t worry.”

“Then where…”

The door opened and Sandra walked in, smiling over at Benjamin. “Oh this is a nice surprise.”

“Sandra, what are you doing here?”

She walked over and took the baby from Katt, “I asked her to watch Lucy for a few minutes.”

“Lucy?”

“Yeah. Lucille Eloise Carmichael is her name.”

“Wait what?” He said, confused. 

Sandra smiled, “I should get going. I’ll talk to you later.” 

She left without another word, leaving Katt and Benjamin alone. He sat down next to her on the bed and smiled, “Well that was surprising.”

“I’m sure Lance will be happy to find out. She looks precious, you two are lucky.”

He smiled, and looked down at her arm. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. What brings you here?” She said, running a hand through his hair.

“We found Josh dead earlier…” He said, his voice quiet.

“How’s Jason doing?” She asked.

“He’s upset, but that’s understandable. We found your dagger though…”

She looked confused, “That’s the one I lost months ago. Where did you find it?”

“On the helipad…”

“I don’t know. I’ve been here all day.”

He sighed, “I kind of figured. So when did you meet Sandra?”

“Earlier I found Lucy in Russell’s office, and got in touch with Sandra.”

“I see. Are you sure you’re okay?” He said, holding her hand.

Katt smiled and pulled him into a kiss. “I am now that you’re here.”

He chuckled and stood up, kissing her hand. “Well get some rest. I’ll be back soon.”

“I’ll hold you to that promise.”

He left and returned to the others. Lance sighed. Benjamin began to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of a faint beep. He followed the sound to a small box, and looked over in panic.

“We need to go. Now.”

Lance looked confused as Benjamin grabbed Michael’s hand. “Why?”

“The helipad is going to blow.”


	8. Once More for Concordia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Reys time has come.

"Come on!" Benjamin shouted as they raced down the building. 

"Coming!" Lance gulped. He grabbed something off the floor and raced to the edge of the roof. He looked around… Bound to the wheelchair he had no means of escape. 

"Goodbye Concordia…" Lance said as the countdown ticked. He closed his eyes as the clock reached zero. 

"I don't think so Carmichael." Came a voice above him. He looked up to see Jason flying the CPD copter and Katt holding him from inside. 

"Katt! You're okay?" 

"Ha!" She laughed. "Of course I am." 

"Then let's hit the ground… It's time." He frowned as she pulled him up, watching the helipad explode below. 

"Did you figure it out?" Katt asked as they landed near the rubble of headquarters, at the backup office. 

"I think so." Lance wheeled himself inside and turned on the PA. 

"Can Benjamin Jameson, Michael McKenzie, Talmadge Baldwin, Katt Venus and Jason Byrd please come to the conference room?"

They gathered and Lance sat at the head of the table. 

"So the killer is in this room." Lance began. Katt and Jason stared at each other but Lance put a hand up. "And I'll tell you who it is." 

Michael locked the door and Lance grabbed the handcuffs. 

"I found something on the helipad and it kills me to say, it proves our killer." He threw an eyeglass lens on the table and everyone gasped. All eyes in the room turned to… 

"Dad?" Michael shouted. "Tell me this is wrong!" 

"Please Benjamin, it has to be!" Katt cried. 

"Ha…" Benjamin began to laugh. "Hahaha!" His laughs grew louder. 

"This can't be right…" Michael said. 

"Oh it is, and come on, doesn't it make sense." Benjamin smirked standing up. 

"Of course, you disguise yourself as a police officer to arrest the original El Rey, so you can take power." Lance stated. 

"And then I free him." Benjamin flicked Lance's forehead. 

"Then your lover is a serial killer." 

"Through my training." He smirked. 

"Your friend is suspiciously a mountaineering geneticist." 

"Useful." Benjamin confirmed. 

"Even Nullville…" Katt choked out. 

"Why do you think I went there?" 

"So you became a police officer…" Lance was cut off. 

"To gain power and trust… And now I own this town!" Benjamin cackled. 

"Not anymore you don't… Mayor… Benjamin Jameson…" Lance began to break down. 

"Let me." Katt walked over to him. "Chief Benoit. You're done." 

But as she said that, Benjamin grabbed her and pushed her down, advancing on Lance. 

"I'm not done yet… I have a little bit more planned for you Carmichael." He grabbed the handles of Lance's wheelchair. "Yes. I'm El Rey. But who's going to stop me now." 

"Oh no…" Katt remembered. "The SOMBRA powers."

As if on cue, Benjamin clicked and portal opened. "See you in Nullville." And he and Lance disappeared.


	9. End of the Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Rey falls

Katt sat there stunned, and Michael helped her up. His voice was calm as he spoke, “Come on!”

“Where are we going?”

“We’re going to get Lance.” He said, grabbing her hand and pulling her through the portal. The two looked around, they were confused.

“But I thought Nullville was destroyed?” Katt said. 

Michael looked around, “It doesn’t matter now! We have to find Lance.” He said, still dragging her along.

They arrived at the town hall, and quietly entered. They searched each room, before there was one left. As they entered, Lance groggily looked over at them, relieved. “You guys…”

Michael ran over, hugging him. “We found you!”

“Yes, but Benjamin is still around. We need to be careful. He has some medicine that can put you to sleep within seconds.”

As the three began to leave, they noticed a body at the entrance to the town hall. Michael looked over, “Well that wasn’t there before.”

Katt sighed, “Benjamin…”

She leaned over and picked up a wallet, looking inside. After a few moments, she turned to face Lance. “How did this get here?”

“What?” He said, confused.

“This is yours.”

“I must have dropped it in the confusion."

“But you just said he had a drug to induce sleep, meaning you were asleep on your way here.” She said, not missing a beat.

Lance shook his head, “I’m not sure, honestly.”

“You have plenty of reasons to kill him though!”

“And so do you.” He said, glaring at her.

She sighed and tossed the wallet over at Lance. He caught it and looked over as Michael picked up a photo. He looked at it and handed it to Katt. 

“This belongs to Aeri. See if you can find her, and ask why she's here.”

Katt left and found Aeri sitting on a bench nearby. “Aeri.”

She looked up at Katt and sighed, “I heard what happened with Benjamin.”

“And how did you, exactly?”

“Everyone else was listening outside the door. After Benjamin left with Lance, we entered the portal as well.”

“We who?” Katt said, confused.

Aeri thought for a moment, “Well there was Baxter and Sandra. I think I saw Arthur as well?”

“So would you have any reason to kill Benjamin?”

“I mean he did fire me, but that’s a bit petty if you ask me. After all, I think you’d have more reason than me.”

Katt chuckled, “Of course I wouldn’t kill him.”

“Are you sure about that?” Aeri said, smirking.

Katt stood up abruptly, “I’m positive. Enjoy your day, Aeri.” She said, spitting out her name.

On the way back, Katt spotted Arthur and began to walk alongside him. “So how did you get here?”

He jumped, and dropped his book onto the ground. After a few moments, he picked it up and looked over at Katt. “The same way as you. Did you really have to scare me?”

“Of course I did. So Benjamin is dead, I don’t suppose you had anything to do with it?”

He shook his head, “I’m not that stupid.”

“I beg to differ.” She said, smiling. “So why did you come here?”

Arthur began to speak, but was unable to come up with a response. 

“You came here after him, didn’t you?” Katt asked.

Arthur sighed, “I figured I could talk some sense into him.”

“I highly doubt it would have been possible.”

“How so?” He said, curious.

“You saw him. He was a different person, of all the people it had to be him…”

“How are you doing?” 

Katt was confused and looked over at him, “Excuse me?”

“I heard about his death.”

“And how exactly did you hear about that?”

“I was passing by the town hall and heard you three talking.” He said.

“That’s rude, don’t you think?”

He smiled and began to walk away, “Not in the slightest. I should get going now, enjoy your day.”

Katt sighed and returned to find Lance alone. 

“Where’s Michael?” She asked.

“Ah he went to go talk to Baxter.” Lance said, and held up a small object. “Our killer uses a paper weight.”

She leaned down and picked up a bracelet off of the ground. “Look familiar?” She said, showing it to Lance.

“Sandra… I suppose you should go talk to her.”

Katt left and found Sandra on her phone nearby. She tapped her on the shoulder, and Sandra jumped a bit.

“Sorry. Did I scare you?”

Sandra nodded, “Yeah. I’m just a bit on edge because of what happened back at the office.”

“You were there?”

“I was outside with the others.”

“What about Lucy?” Katt asked.

“Oh, I have a babysitter for her right now.”

Katt sat down next to her and sighed, “So why did you come here?”

“I’ve known Benjamin for quite some time. I wanted to help.”

“But it’s dangerous here, you should have stayed with Lucy.”

Sandra nodded, “I was going to go back, but the portal closed.”

“Is it really?”

“Yeah… I have no clue how to get back. Have you found Benjamin yet?”

Katt’s voice was somber as she spoke, “He’s dead.”

“But isn’t he the one who made the portal?”

“Yes.”

Sandra began to panic. “But we have to get back! Lucy needs me and-”

Katt put her hands on shoulders, “Relax. We will get back.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Katt said, confident.

Sandra sighed, “Okay. Just let me know when you’re ready to leave.”

Katt stood up and nodded, as Michael walked up to Baxter. 

Baxter smiled, “Hey buddy!”

“Hi! What are you doing here?”

“Oh I followed Aeri in.”

“But you know it’s dangerous here, right?” Michael asked.

“Well, no.” He said, chuckling. “Is there a way out of here?”

“Yeah, there’s a portal by the town hall entrance.”

“Oh really? I should get going.”

Michael stopped him, “Before you go, can I ask you a few questions?”

“Sure thing!”

“Did you have any reason to kill Benjamin?”

Baxter thought for a moment and shook his head, “No, not at all. What makes you ask that?”

“We found him dead…”

“Ah I’m sorry little one, I know you were close to him.” Baxter sighed.

“It’s fine. You should get going, I’ll see you later.”

Baxter nodded and Michael left, returning to Lance. As he walked up, Katt looked over, smiling at him. “Turns out our killer has black hair.”

Lance nodded and handed Katt a Utopian pin. “This is Holly’s.”

Katt sighed and walked off, finding Holly in a small office. 

“Hopper.” Katt said, crossing her arms.

“You.”

“Katt Venus.”

“I could care less.” Holly said, flipping a page in her book. 

“You’ve lost your Utopian pin.”

“I can get plenty more.”

“Yes, but why’d we find it near Benjamin’s body?” She asked.

“Ah is he finally dead? Good riddance.”

“Rude much? Why did I find your pin near him?”

“I don’t know, and honestly don’t care.”

Katt glared at her, “So when did you get here?”

“About an hour ago, but it’s none of your business.”

She began to speak, but Holly cut her off. “I’m done here, leave.”

Katt left without another word, and returned to Lance. He had a worried look on his face as she walked up.

“What’s wrong?” She asked.

He held up a small gold earring and Katt took it. “This is…”

“Yeah. Can you talk to her? I don’t think I could bring myself to do it.”

Katt nodded and left. She tapped Sandra on the shoulder, and she turned to look at her.

“Hello Katt.” Sandra said, smiling. 

Katt sat down next to her and sighed, “How’s Lucy doing?”

“Fine. I just checked in with the babysitter and she’s fast asleep.”

“I know what you did.” Katt said.

“Hm, what do you mean?”

“Why did you kill Benjamin?” Katt choked out the sentence. 

“I had to in order to keep the world safe. That’s why I came here, to get rid of Benjamin and save Lance. No matter what it took.”

Katt’s voice was quiet as she spoke, “Well I won’t be arresting you.”

Sandra looked surprised, “Why not?”  
“Someone needs to look after Lucy. You’re being acquitted.”

“Are you sure?”

Katt nodded and Sandra smiled. “Thank you. How are you doing by the way?”

“I’m fine.”

Sandra scooted closer to Katt, “It’s not your fault.”

Katt sighed, “It sure seems like it.”

“Deep down, he really did love you. He walked down the wrong path, and now…” Sandra said, trailing off.

She was silent, and began to realize what was truly lost. Her demeanor fell, and Sandra wrapped an arm around her. “It’s going to be okay.”

Katt began to cry, and Sandra pulled her into a hug. “I’m so sorry.”

“I loved him, and now he’s gone.”

“He’ll always be with you.” Sandra said, grabbing Katt’s hand, and gently she moved it to Katt’s chest, “He’ll live on forever in your heart, so he’s never really gone, as long as you still love him.”

Katt nodded and smiled, the two enjoying the moment of peace. “You’re right. Come, we should get back to the others.”

They left and Katt wiped the tears off as they approached Lance and Michael. 

After a few moments, the four left, heading for the entrance. 

As they arrived, Michael was the first to speak. “The portal, it’s closed! What happened?”

“As long as Ben was alive, it stayed open.” Katt said, looking over at Sandra, “So you were being serious when you said it closed.”

Sandra nodded and Michael began to speak, panic in his voice. “Lance, are we stuck here?”

Lance sighed, “It would seem-”

Katt cut him off, “Of course we aren’t.”

“But Benjamin is dead, and Lucrezia is nowhere in sight. Face it Katt, we’re stuck.”

She smiled and took a step forward. Katt looked back at them and smiled, a grey glint in her eyes, “Mmm how little you know.”

“What do you-”

Before Lance could finish his sentence, Katt smiled and snapped her fingers. The portal opened and she smiled, “You coming?”

She walked through, followed by Michael. Lance was confused, “But how did you?”

They emerged onto a cliff, and the wind blew through their hair. Katt smiled, “Something tells me that I think we’re going to be okay.”

The four looked out at the cliff, and so started the dawn of a new day.


	10. My Blessed Utopia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things come to an end.

Lance smiled, looking down at Lucy. “And that is the story of your father. The point of the story? Well no matter how much you admire or trust someone, they’ll always betray you.”

He closed the book, and Sandra walked in, smiling. She picked up Lucy and looked over at Lance, “Who’s ready for dinner?”

Lance sighed and put the book on the shelf, grabbing his scarf. Sandra looked over at him, “Going somewhere?”

He solemnly nodded and Sandra sighed, “Are you okay?”

“Not really no. Promise me you’ll take good care of Lucy.”

“Of course I will. You talk like you aren’t coming back.”

He looked back at her as he wheeled towards the door, “It’s because I won’t.”

Lance opened the door and found Katt standing outside, as if she was about to knock. She smiled as he left, “What are you up to?”

“Nothing important. You’re leaving today, right?” He asked.

Katt nodded, “Yeah. Sapphire just left for Astodia not too long ago.”

“I see. Well, have a good day, and take care of yourself.” He said, and quickly wheeled off.

She walked in, and closed the door behind her. “What’s up with him?”

Sandra shrugged, “He’s probably in another one of his moods, I’m sure he’ll come around.”

Katt sat on the floor next to Lucy and smiled, “I just wanted to say goodbye before I left. I’ll say bye to Lance when he gets back later.”

“How long will you be gone?” Sandra asked.

She thought for a moment as she rattled a toy in front of Lucy. “Not sure. Talmadge suggested I go to therapy, after what happened with Russell.”

“I think it’ll be a good thing. Plus, you might learn something new about yourself.”

Katt smiled, “Is Michael around?”

As if on cue, the back door burst open and Michael ran in. Upon seeing Katt he smiled, and hugged her, starting to cry. “Please don’t go!”

“Aww don’t worry Mikey. I’ll be back before you know it!” She said, ruffling his hair, and wiping a tear from his face.

Sandra smiled, “Go wash up Mikey. We’re going to have dinner soon.”

He smiled and ran up the stairs, Katt sighed as he left. “Did you see they removed the statue of Benjamin?”

“I did. I haven’t told Michael yet.”

Katt bounced Lucy in her lap, as she giggled with delight. “He’ll find out eventually.”

“Mhm but he’ll be upset. Just like when he found out Jason was leaving the CPD. Remember that?”

“You have a good point, but he’ll get over it.” Katt said.

Sandra’s phone chimed and she grabbed it off of the counter, smiling as she read the message.

“Who’s that?” Katt asked.

“Giulietta and Adelia. They’re asking if I can go out later.”

Katt laughed, “I’m glad they’re doing well.”

“What made you choose to bring them back?” Sandra asked.

“Hmm, well it was lonely without them around.”

“I heard it drained a lot from you though when you revived them… Are you doing okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Katt said, smiling. “The cut on my arm even healed up nicely afterwards, even though it still left a scar…”

“I kind of figured it was going to scar up. You could always use makeup to cover it. Also I noticed your eyes are back to red.”

“Mm it’s such a hassle though, and yeah, they changed back a couple days ago, when I was with Benjamin.” Katt said.

“You mean the day you passed out?”

“Yeah, that.”

“You had us all worried.” Sandra said.

“Hey I lived. Nothing to worry about anymore. What did Giulietta and Adelia want by the way?”

Sandra smiled, “They wanted to see if I could join them tonight.”

“Tell them you’re busy.”

“Well it is the truth. After all, who’s going to watch after Michael and Lucy?” Sandra chuckled. 

“Good point.” She said, as Michael ran down the stairs, tripping over the last step. Sandra laughed and Michael stuck out his tongue. 

Sandra picked up Lucy and ruffled Michael’s hair. The three laughed, and soon it was time for Katt to leave. Michael hugged her, tears in his eyes. She smiled and left, and finally everyone was at peace...except for one.

Lance sat at the edge of the viaduct, the wind blowing through his hair. He sighed and thought about all that happened, all the pain and suffering he had to endure over the years. After a few moments, he came to a conclusion. 

He spoke out loud to himself, “So long Concordia. It’s not like I’ll miss you anyways.”

Without another thought he rolled off of the edge, and plummeted to the bottom. 

The days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into years. Michael sat at a desk, typing away on a computer. The door flung open and Katt walked in, he looked over in shock.

“Katt…”

“That’s Lieutenant to you.” She said, smiling.

He began to laugh, “Welcome back.”

She smiled once more and ruffled his hair, “You’re all grown up now… I heard about your promotion. Who would have known you’d become a Deputy Chief?”

“Yeah, it was a surprise to me too.”

“Well I’m proud of you.” She said.

He looked over at her, confused. “Wait, shouldn’t you look older?”

She flicked his forehead. “Life manipulation, remember?”

“I guess that makes sense… You still have the bracelet on I see.”

Katt held up her wrist, the blue light blinking on the thin bracelet. “Relax, it’s practically useless now.”

“So take it off.”

“I wish I knew how.”

He looked closer at her wrist, “You got a tattoo as well... What on earth have you been up to the past couple of years?”

Katt shrugged, “Nothing much. Oh how are Giulietta and Adelia doing by the way?”

“They’ve been good. Giulietta finally pursued an art career, and last I checked, Adelia married Archie.”

She began to speak, but was interrupted as the door opened once more. Jason walked in, frantic, a yellow envelope in his hand.

“Jason…. What are you doing here?” Katt asked.

He gave her the envelope. “I found this in my mailbox, it said to give it to you guys.”

Katt handed it to Michael, who put in the computer. As the tape began to play, Holly Hopper appeared on the screen. She smiled, “Hello there Katherine and Michael. I made this message just for you.”

She held up a small chip, “You see, I recently made a breakthrough with revival technology. Now I can finally lead the Utopians to the glory they deserve, and in the confines of Astodia. I’ll see you there, if you dare to challenge me...”

Katt looked at Michael and smiled, “So what should we call ourselves?”

“What?” He said, confused.

“How about the Nuevo Flying Squad?”

“What on earth are you talking about?”

She smiled once more, “If we’re going to solve crimes, we’re going to need a name. Besides, Nuevo means new, so it’s like a new beginning.”

A voice walked in and they looked over to find Talmadge, “A great idea Katt. If you’re heading to Astodia, then you can find your new Chief waiting there. What do you think?”

Katt and Michael looked at each other and smiled. He held out a fist and she bumped it with her own, “To new beginnings!”

\-------------------------

Author’s Note!

We’d like to take this opportunity to thank you for reading Rising Shadow! Thank you for following us on this two year journey, through all the bumps, turns and twists! We can’t express how much we appreciate all of the feedback and love we have gotten on the series! 

We will be taking a short break, but no worries, we can’t wait to bring you Season Two, The Cursed Land! 

A big thanks from the Rising Shadow team, and we hope to see you as the story continues!

Benjamin J Fidler (Concordia-O) & Katherine Marie (Red Moon)


End file.
